Edge
History Early Life Edgar Eldon the 3rd was born in 2016 to the seasoned war veteran Commander Eldon who had served in many battles during his life time and expected much of his son. Edgar was taught from an early age, to never let other people influence your actions and to always rely on your wit. Under the harsh parenting of his father, Edgar was also harsh and self-absorbed, giving little res[ect to other people aside from him and his father. At 8 years old he resolved to become a great warrior like his father and started to train with a sword seeing as he wasn't allowed to wield firearms. This tendency to use blades, gave him the nickname Edge by his few friends who shared similar fathers and backgrounds. It wasn't until he was 12 when he discovered his power. Being an accomplished swordsman already, he often performed in mock duels with his friends. These duels consisted of using wooden poles roughly the length of swords and wearing thick, padded clothing to protect themselves from the blows. While he was dueling with a friend that was much more skilled than he was, he made a serious mistake by thrusting his pole straight at the his opponent. His friend promptly blocked the blow and twisted his arm and pole around his mock weapon and disarmed him. Shocked at what had happened and angry at himself for making such a stupid mistake, he lashed out at his friend with a closed fist. His friend screamed in pain as the blow connected and Edge instantly knew something was wrong. He withdrew his fist to see three red holes in his friends padding. This was odd he thought and looked down at his closed fist. Only now did he feel the three long narrow needles, no they weren't needles, they were thicker and sturdier and glowed with a faint purplish light. Then even as he stared at them they disolved into thin air. Startled he opened his hand and found that they had completely disappered. Afterwards his father asked him why he had brought weapons to a mock duel. Edge denied this claim saying that he hadn't brought weapons of any kind to the mock duel. His father sighed and said that he took this fighting to seriously for his friends and that for his own good, he would be sent to a Temple where they specialise in weapon fighting. Angry and happy at the same time Egde simply accepted his fathers judgement and proceeded to pack his belongings. 'The Temple' Egde moved to the temple with dismay at being seperated from his friends, but joy at being able to increase his skill with weapons. When he arrived at the temple he was greeted by a young monk who told of the temple and how many years before it had been destroyed, but only recently been restored to its former glory. Edge was then confronted by an older monk who asked of his weapons, after replying that he had none, the monk looked at him in surprise, claiming that his father had said otherwise. Not prepared to tell this stranger about the mysterious events he had witnessed he remained silent and went to his dormitory. Edge easily fitted in with the spartan lifestyle of the temple. Awakening in the hours before dawn and training throughout the day until nightfall at which point he would fall into bed exhausted. Over this period of time he felt that during his weapon training he was being provoked by some of the monks, who went out their way to hit him in humiliating and painful ways. Finally, after one day when a monk had in rapid succession hit him in the gut, face and groin he snapped. His fist came out in a blur and struck the monk on the shoulder. He let out yelp of pain and clutched at his robe that was slowly darkening with blood Edge looked down to see the familiar needles in between his fingers. Before he could do anything further a strong hand claspeed his shoulder and he was pulled into a side chamber. Looking up he saw the familiar shape of the older monk looking down at him. Edge opened his hand to reveal the needles that now sat on his palm, still emitting that strange purple glow. The older monk looked at the needles. "I don't know how they got there," Edge said, " I just got angry and they appeared there". The older monk looked sternly at him. "By "weapons" I did mean things like this, you know", he said. "We have a lot of training to go through if we want this to happen outside of your anger fits". Seraph After learning that he could create virtually anything with his mind. Edge soon learnt to harness and train his power, creating things like shuriken, daggers and later even swords which he could use in combat. He soon found that these weapons seemed unafffected by materials and simply shredded through anything, be it cloth, wood or metal. He soon learnt to master his ability and learnt that the longer he concentrated the longer the said objects would retain their physical form. After 5 years of training, the older monk said that he no longer needed his guidance and told him to leave to find his own fortune. Edge knew that his abilities were meant for more than simple warfare and therefore he never contaced his father after he left the temple. After spending many years as a hire out mercenary he came across something that would change his life. It was a cold eveing and it was raining as Edge walked down a narrow alley back to his apartment in Hong Kong. When a large, booming voice inside his head commanded him to stop. He stopped suddenly and realised he had not done this of his own accord. He coouldn't move at all. Something had taken over his mind. Then, before his very eyes, a giant suit of armour began to materialise out of thin air and a flaming sword was drawn from an invisible sheath. The armour was vaguely reminiscient of an angel with six wings. "You are the son of Edgar Eldon the 2nd," the booming voice said inside his head. It was a statement not a question. "You are to be purged from this world so no other can continue his hateful legacy". Without warning the invisible bond on Edge disappeared and he gasped with relief. Yet he dodged aside almost instantly as the flaming sword came down upon his head. As the suit of armour lifted his sword again, Edge conjured up a Katana and held it above his head. Before the suit could raise its sword to defend itself Edge brought the blade down on the suit. Yet instead of the sword slicing throught the armour like butter as he had expected, the sword simply clanged off the armour. Shocked and disbelieving, Edge recoiled and only barely managed to block the incoming sword as it raced towards his head. This time the suit of armour recoiled in surprise and Edge suddenly felt the invisible bonds take over his body again. "So you are like me," the voice said. "Perhaps there is another way then". The suit of armour lowered its sword. "We are brothers in arms," said the voice again. "If you ever require assistance, call upon the Seraph". With these words the suit of armour began to dissolve into air leaving Edge dumbfounded and clueless. DoSSoDI Soon after the Seraph incident, Edge was confronted in his apartment by two agents that asked him about the Seraph incident and then about his own ability. After telling them about his encounter, the two mysterious agents offered him a role as a warrior in their ranks. Feeling that this was his true calling Edge agreed. Edge spent the next years becoming an invaluable agent to DoSSoDI, rising through the ranks to become a member of the Council Guard and training many other agents in way of swordplay. Personality Edge is cold and merciless in combat and even out of combat, never seems to have much regard for people who do not gain his respect. Power Anatomy & Function Edge is an Aura Bonder, which allows him to create objects with his mind. When he uses Aura Bonded weaponry the weapon uses Edge's willpower to break the bond between atoms and seperates and solid material easily. This does not work against other Aura-Bonded weapons as in the case of Seraph. Strengths Edge is incredibly skilled in hand-tohand combat and is difficult to defeat in sword play. Weaknesses Though Edge's willpower is quite strong, is more vulnerable to elemental attacks, such as Pyrokinesis. Battle stats Agility: 8 Speed: 7 Strength: 7 Endurance: 7 Willpower: 10 Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Grey Morality Category:PeanutFlipz